The Right Time
by Across-The-Fandom
Summary: What if Truth got bored and decided to have a little fun. He decided to send 5 military officers back in time to Risembool ,1899. Truth said he will return them to their own time when the time is right and all the cards are put into place.
1. Bored

The Right Time

Summary:

What if Truth got broad and disced to have a little fun. He disced to send 5 military officers back in time to Risembool ,1899. Truth said he will return them to their own time when the time is right and all the cards are put into place.

A/N:

Ok I suck at summaries.

Hi I'm Ireland and this is my first FMA story so bear with me. If I put this up it should be complete and I'll update it ever over day. I tried a Hetalia parody story once but it didn't go as planned and I couldn't stay focused. If you're wondering this takes place before Maes dies. If you're looking for Yaoi this story doesn't have any, sorry. Maybe one day I'll do a Yaoi story but me and my partner in crime, Rapture are a little nervous about doing it. There is some Royai in this though. Mainly takes place in the point of view of Roy and Riza but can change to anthers characters point of view. I'll let you know when that is my second attempt at a story so sorry if its sucky. Please be kind because I don't have a lot of experience yet. I do not own FMA

WARNING!:

Spoilers

Cursing

Some blood

Possible cliches

Maybe Ooc

Some misspellings and bad grammar. I'll fix it later I swear!

Chapter 1:Bored

Third person point of view

Bored, that's what Truth was at the moment. He didn't have really anything to do. His role was to keep the universe in balance, punish those who defied him, and to set events in motion. There had to be something he need to do, in fact he knew there was but he couldn't quite remember it. Truth had an idea that was probably something that had to do or at least involved with a certain Alchemist that he had watch for four years run around with his brother trying to reclaim their bodies. (It seemed like everything involved them)

He figured out it was something important in his plan to get that dreaded little one in the flask back where he belonged. Finally it hit him. He new exactly what he need to do. He cursed himself for almost forgetting because it was one of the most important thing that need to be do. He smiled to himself just thinking about it. Oh this is going to be fun.

~~Break Line~~

Roy's POV

Bored, that one word to put on how I felt. I was visiting Central and Riza was still have me do the paperwork I missed. There was no sign of Scar so I wasn't need in the field at the moment. Fullmetal was do a bunch of research on the Philosopher's Stone so I couldn't entertain myself by making him go on one of his short rants (the kid seriously need to accept that he's short for his age)

I was almost praying that Hughes would come in and start show me pictures of his daughter. Just give me anything so I don't have to do this damned paperwork. I was just about desperate enough to actually just burn the paper work and I was about to do it to if there wasn't a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said quickly stuffing my glove back in my pocket

Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, and Armstrong all walked in. Why are they here, is something the matter. Does it have anything Scar or Fullmetal? "What is it?" I ask calmly. Hawkeye eyed me.

"You summoned us sir?" Hawkeye said formally. What was she talking about? I didn't tell them to come here and if I did, for what reason? I decided to ask "What did I summon you for"

"We were hoping you could tell us that sir." Havoc said giving me a old look. What's going on? "You must be mistaken I didn't summon anyone." They all exchanged odd looks. It was silent for a moment before Hawkeye spoke. "We all reserved a letter that said we needed to be here. We all assumed it was from you." A letter? "Let me see." I said. They all held up there letters and envelopes they came with. All of them had a number on it. Hughes had 1, Hawkeye had 2, Havoc had 3, and Armstrong had 4. Other than the numbers the letter where exactly the same. Same blue envelop, same dates and times, and message saying 'Don't be late.'

"I didn't send those." I replied calmly. Ok something was up and everyone could feel it. Everyone slowly took out their weapon. We were all convinced this was some sort of trap and were ready to fight for our lives. Just then we heard a faint rumbling. Hawkeye cocked her gun upon hearing this. The room start to fill with a faint glow. Realizing it was coming from the floor I look down . Upon may disbelief there was an unknown transmutation circle on the floor below us. It wasn't there before and we were all in it.

"Shit! Everyone out of th-" To late. there was a flash of light before I could finish.

~~Break Line~~

Roy's POV ((a/n but it could include everybody since they're all feel and hearing the same thing))

My head hurts. I'm fade in and out of consciousness.

"Well you're finally here."

I could hear a voice talking but I didn't know who it was.

"You're going on a little journey. It won't be comfortable but that the only price to pay for the trip."

Every time I tried to open my eye all could only see white so I instantly closed them again.

"Once you have done what is need to be done correctly and all the cards are in place will you return home."

What the hell is this voice talking about. I just want to get out of here.

"Have a good trip."

The last thing I heard was laughing and then everything went black.

A/N:

End of chapter 1. I think I did an ok job. Tell me if there anything I need to fix.

Please review,follow and favorite if you liked it. I'll try to concentrate better on this story. Thank you anyone who took the time to read this story. I appreciate it!

P.s. There's a Doctor Who reference in here and if you got it you get a cookie.

~Ireland


	2. 1899

Chapter 2: 1899

A/N: Thank you Lizzie, MidnaWolf, owlgirl1998, SapphireBlue82, Anna Riza Kurosaki, and Assassin729 for taking the time to look at my story!

Chapter 2: 1899

Roy's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly shut them when I was met with light. I grumbled and waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust before opening them again. I was staring up at the blue sky. I could hear bird chirping and it felt like I was lying on grass with a cold breeze ruffling my hair. It might have been nice if my head didn't feel like shit. Slowly the memories of what happened in Central and what that strange voice said to him came back.

I hear someone mumble "ow" next to me. I turn my head to see Riza lying on her side next to me. I carefully pick myself up and almost fall over (my head feels like someone took a sledgehammer to it) but catch myself. I stumble over to Riza.

"Hawkeye, are you ok?" I ask worried that she might be in worse shape than me.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little woozy." I lean down and help her to feet. As I help her up I notice Hughes lying in the grass not to far from where we stood. "You ok Maes?" I yell to him. He gave me a thumbs up from where he was laying. "Besides my head feeling like its going to explode, I'm fine." He yelled back.

Hughes stumbled to his feet and walked over to us. We look around where we were. We were in a grassy plain with a few hills. There wasn't much else around us accept for a few trees, and a road with a few power lines. We're definitely not in Central any more. "Is this the doing of that voice." I mumble to myself "So you hear it to." I look toward Hughes. He was frowning. "I assume since Roy and I heard the same thing that you also heard it Riza." He look towards Hawkeye who nodded.

"T-That voice said we had to do something here." Hawkeye said, she looked a little unnerved.

"I don't like this." I said "We don't even know who that person was who sent us here."

Hughes nodded "I don't either but first we should find Armstrong and Havoc. Then we could find out where we are so we and get home." We all nod and start walk along the road. About five minutes down the road we see two familiar figures in the distance. We run run toward them.

"Armstrong! Havoc!"

Armstrong looks my direction "Colonel! There you." I see Armstrong leaning over Havoc. That's when I notice Havoc's leg. His fibula was twist in what look like a painful angle. "Did someone do that to you Havoc?" I ask. He shrug keeping his cool. "Beats me. All I know is I woke up on the side of the road next Armstrong and my leg was like this."

"Either way we still need to get you to a doctor." Hughes says

Havoc nods. We help Havoc up and leans on Armstrong for support. As we walk we figure out that we all indeed heard the same message from the voice. We tried to think who the voice could belong to but came up with nothing (I swear if this Fullmetals doing he is going to get it) The place we were in look familiar but I could place exactly where we were. I started to wonder if the person who spoke to us was the same person who broke Havoc's leg. He say the journey would be rough.

~~Break Line~~

After a while which in reality was probably 30 minutes we saw a two story house in the distance. It was white with green paint windows and red roof. There was a tree next to it with a swing attach to one of the branches. It look nice and yet very familiar. We finally reached the door and I knock hoping someone was home and that they would answer. After a moment I heard what sounded like a man yelling "Just a second."

We wait a moment and finally the door open. The person who stood in the doorway truly shocked me. He look almost exactly like Edward accept he was taller, had glasses, a bread, and looked to be in his forties. Everyone including me stared for a few seconds. The man gave us an odd look for a second and then his eyes sharpened with what looked to be anger. He finally spoke up "What is the military doing out here?" His voice sound tired but also like he was ready to fight us. I had forgotten during this whole ordeal that some people had a grudge against the military and would probably did not want to help us.

"Please, my friend has a broken leg. We need to get him medical help." I said calmly. The look on the mans face almost looked like he was ready to slam the door in our faces when some one step next to him. "Honey who is it?" I look behind the man to see a women step into view. See her was more shocking then seeing the man. I knew who she was but that's impossible! She can't be here she suppose to be d-!

Her eye widened when she caught sight of Havoc's leg. " Oh my gosh! You're hurt please come in." She nudge the man out of the way so we could enter the house. She lead us through the hallway to the living room. "Please take a seat on the couch." She insisted. Armstrong gently placed Havoc on the couch. The women turned to the man who I was now assuming to be her husband and ask "Von, could you go get Urey and Sara?" The man nod and left quickly.

I was still staring at the women and ever thing made sense in its own odd way. She looked just like photos I had seen of her. She was wearing a long purple dress that almost touched her feet and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail and was the same chestnut color of her eye which had a kind look in them. Everything look the same accept for thing. Her stomach because she was obviously pregnant. This wasn't possible and yet it was happening. She caught me staring and gave me a smile.

"Don't worry." She said "The Rockbells are some of the best doctors we know. They will take good care of your friend." I nod and finally got the gut to ask her something. "Could you tell us where we are because we are kind of lost."

"You're in Risembool." She frowned slightly " How could you not know where you are?" She asked.

I lowered my head slightly "We didn't get much information about this area." I lied

"Oh I see."

I nod and look back up at her. " I'm sorry, I didn't catch your named." I said smiling at her (I had a pretty good idea of what her name was but I need her to confirm it) She smiled back at me. " My name is Trisha Elric. What about you?" I though for a moment. It couldn't hurt to tell her our really names right? " My name is Roy Mustang and that Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Jean Havoc." I gestured to each one of them. " It's very nice to meet you all." She said cheerfully.

After a moment I finally asked " Do you happen to have todays news paper I could read while we wait for your husband?"

"Sure" she said walking out of the room. I look back at everyone in the room and the expression on their faces showed true shock. "Isn't that-?" Riza started but I interrupted her with a shape "Yes". "But how?" Hughes asked still stare in the directions Trisha left the room. "That's what I'm try to figure out." I say looking back at the doorway as well. That why I need the newspaper, to figure out the date (it also will help me figure out who she is pregnant with) She came back into the room a moment later holding a news paper. She handed it to me and I thanked her. I look at the top where the date was. It said 'January 27, 1899'

A/N:

Sorry, this chapter is kind of sucky. Don't ask me why but i guess Havoc is the one who has to get hurt. To explain Hohenheim behavior. Look at this from his point of view. He is trying to stay away from Father and I think he know the military is corrupt. Now he see some strange military personnel show up on his doorstep with his wife and unborn child in the house so he might get a little over protective at first. I personally think it be kinda cute for him to be protecting his wife and kid like that^.^ Please review,follow and favorite if you liked you anyone who took the time to read this story. I appreciate it!

~Ireland


	3. What do we do?

Chapter 3: What do we do?

A/N:

Wow! I'm getting more review,follows ,and favorite then I expected I would get in the first place. Thank you Noxy the Prody, Nakiera, RinzlerlsTron123, and awesomenaruto. I want to give a special thanks to Lizzie for the helpful advice and encouragement. I'm going to change it to Riza's POV for this chapter because I think Mustang is hogging the spotlight.

Riza's POV

After the Rockbells examined Havoc we found out his fibula was just fractured, not broken. When they ask how he hurt it Mustang told them he fell off a steep league. They put a splint on Havoc's leg to help it heal properly and some painkillers to help make it bearable. They told him to get plenty of rest on the couch and it should be healed within ten days. I kind of stared at Urey and Sara Rockbell as they left. I had only seen them from photos that were hung up in Winery's house. I'm still get use to the whole we traveled back in time conclusion that Mustang came up with.

I went back into the living room where everyone was (accept for Hohenheim who was in his study.) Trisha smiled at us and asked " So what brings you all out here?" Everyone went silent. What were we suppose to tell her because there is no way we could tell her the truth. "We are just here on patrol to make sure everything is fine in this area of east command." We all look at Mustang. That was actually a believable lie (or at least Trisha bought it) Trisha nodded and said "Well you are all welcome to stay here while your friend heals."

" Uh, no that all right but we wouldn't want to be a bother." Mustang said

"No, I don't mind, I insist you stay."

"But miss, we would not want to cause to much stress in your..." Armstrong paused a moment and then gestured to Trisha's swallow stomach "condition." Trisha laughed at this. "Its quiet alright. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can't stay with us." "You sure." Mustang asked "Quite positive." She replied. I smiled at this and decide to ask "How far along are you?" Trisha placed her hand over her stomach. "About six mouth." I notice Mustang's eyes soften at this. "Is it your first child?" "Yes" Trisha said looking down at her stomach thoughtfully. Mustang walk over to Trisha, his hand a few inches away from her stomach. "May I?" He ask Trisha, she nodded and he gently placed his hand on her stomach.

My eye soften as I watched Roy because this is a side of him no one gets to see often.

~~Break Line~~

Riza's POV

We all went to bed later that night. Roy and I got the guest room while Hughes, Havoc, and Armstrong got the living room. As me and Roy where get ready to go to sleep I turned to Roy "Sir, What do you think we need to do here so we can go back home?"

"I don't know but I hope we find out soon." He replied sounding annoyed. I looked away and though for a moment of what it might be. I turned back to look at him, "Do you think it might involve Trisha and Hohenheim?" Roy paused for a moment and then looked at me,"I truly hope not."

A/N

I'm sorry if this is a little short. I had bad writers block on this chapter so it might suck. Again sorry Havoc gets hurt but he had to for a ligament reason for them all to stay at their house. I'm also basing some of Trisha pregnant behavior on from what I saw from my pregnant English teacher. Trying to decide if I should put in a little incident where Trisha is all moody. Also sorry if this one has more bad grammar and spelling then usual. I wrote this chapter when I couldn't sleep at Denver Comic-Con. Please review,follow and favorite if you liked it. Thank you anyone who took the time to read this story. I appreciate it!

P.s. Remember its always polite to ask a pregnant women if you can touch her stomach. Don't just go up to her and do it, because that's just creep. =.=

~Ireland


	4. Seems so Normal

Chapter 4: Seems so Normal

A/N:

Oh my god I suck at title names. I'm just think those up as I go along. Thank you Krymsyn Vyxyn. To Lizzie: I was think about doing a part in chapter 5 in Hohenheim's point of view. I'm just nerves I won't good at writing in his point of view but I'm going to try.

Riza's POV

The next few days went pretty fast. The Rockbells would come over everyday to check on Havoc to make sure his leg was healing properly and gave him a crutch so he could move around a little more. Meanwhile Roy and Armstrong would do some chores around the house every now and then as a way of paying Trisha and Hohenheim (even if they insisted they didn't half to) back. Sometimes the chore even involved set up things for the baby's room which was a little surreal to everyone considering we all know the child Trisha's pregnant with 15 years in the future. Hughes kept showing Hohenheim picture of his daughter and kept telling him how wonderful it is to be a father since Hohenheim seemed a little nervous about it (but I think Hughes made it worse)

Trisha would sometimes have bad mood swings. Hughes already had to deal with a pregnant wife once and knew when to get out of the way. Since I am also a women and in a way I can sense when she is in an angry or emotional state so I also knew when to get out of the way. Mustang however did not and often met her wrath of anger and sadness. Trisha would go back to normal in less than ten minutes but it would still leave Roy a little unnerved for about twenty minutes.

We still haven't figured out what we are spouses to do here that will allow us to go back to our own time. We know we can't go to Central or East command for fear we would run into past friends or worse ourselves. Nothing has happened in Risembool to suggest something is out of the ordinary so why would that thing (because I don't think it's human) sent us here. The worst part is a feeling is starting to sink in that whatever we were sent here to do might involve Trisha and Hohenheim.

Roy and I sometimes talk over tea with Trisha and Hohenheim. We told Trisha some things about ourselves (including Roy and Armstrong being state Alchemists) but not to much just in case for fear it might affect the future. We also learn some thing about Trisha and Hohenheim's life. They (Trisha mostly told us because Hohenheim is a man of few words) told us how they met, how they know the Rockbells, they even told us something about the baby (Edward) like if its a girl they're going to name her Lisa (Mustang nearly choked on his tea from laughter) and Edward if he is a boy.

It seem to peaceful as well. Like when it gets quiet just before a bad storm hits. I fear something bad will happen soon. I pray that not the case.

A/N:

Sorry for anther short chapter. I swear the next one will be longer. In the next chapter there will be some drama. Please review,follow and favorite if you liked it. Thank you anyone who took the time to read this story. I appreciate it!

~Ireland


	5. A Night of Fear

Chapter 5: A Night of Fear

A/N:

Ok this is the chapter I have been really looking forward to writing. This is my first attempt at dramatic stuff so bear with me. I'm also putting it in Hughes point of view for the first part because he is freaking awesome and I want to write some of his point of view. Remember that calmness before the storm stuff in the last chapter, well the storm is about to hit.

Hughes's POV

It was the second of February and Havoc's leg was almost completely healed and we still had no idea what we were suppose to do that would send us back to our own time. There was something off about today but we were unsure of what it was. As nightfall approached it started snowing and we all went to bed that night with an uneasy feeling in our stomachs.

We were woken up a little after midnight by a horrifying scream. I jolted awake from my spot on the armchair as well as Havoc from the couch and Armstrong from the over chair. I heard the scream again. "That sounded like Trisha." Armstrong said and that was all needed to hear. I ran towards the hall, I yelled back saying "Armstrong, stay with Havoc!" When I enter the hall I could already see Hawkeye and Mustang leaving their room to go up to the second floor, in which I followed them. We finally got to the door that leads to Trisha and Hohenheim's room. Pushed the door open and were met with a truly terrify and unreal sight.

There was Trisha clutching her stomach in pain, and blood soaking her lower body. Hohenheim was leaned over her with a look of horror on his face as he gently placed his hand on her stomach. Trisha cried out in pain "The baby is coming!" Hohenheim's eyes widen at this "But your only seven months!" "Well the baby says now!" Riza rushed over to her and took hand trying her best to comfort Trisha. "We need to take her to the hospital!" Roy said rushing over to Hohenheim. "There isn't a hospital for miles!" Hohenheim snapped. Roy argued back "Then what else can we do!?

Hohenheim thought for moment of what they could do. Everyone was tense because everyone knew that the condition Trisha was in could be fatal to her and the baby if they don't have a doctor. I finally I could see a glimmer of hope in Hohenheim's eye. "The Rockbells!" He suddenly said "If we can get her there, they can help."

"Yes, that's perfect." Roy examined.

Still something didn't sit right me. That's when I pulled the curtains back on the window on the right side and looked out. My eyes widen. "Um guys I said "You might want to look at this." Everyone turned to the now open window to see the snow falling outside, the ground was covered with a least a foot of snow.

"God dammit, there's no way we could take her threw all that." I heard Roy say.

I think for a seconded and then it hits me. Look towards Roy then Hohenheim "I guess the only way is for someone to go get the Rockbells." I said then looked at Trisha "Don't worry I will get Urey and Sara here."

"I will go to." I look towards Hohenheim "After all I do now the way and its less likely you'll get lost out there." I nodded and turn to Roy and Riza "Take care of her while we're gone." They both nod in agreement

Both we leave the room I see Hohenheim whisper something in her ear but I couldn't quite hear it. She nodded to him and then he kisses her on the forehead.

He turns to me and says sharply "Lets go."

We head out of the room, down the stairs and into the hallway. Just before I head to the front door I turn into the door that leads into the living room. I see Havoc and Armstrong on the couch still with expression of shock.

"What's going on?" Havoc ask

"Trisha is going into labor."

"What!" They both said in sync.

"Yeah" I replied "Its snowing really bad outside so we have to bring Urey and Sara here. Hawkeye and Mustang are looking after Trisha and Armstrong must help them if they it."

"Alright" Armstrong agreed

I turn and walk away from the living room and walk towards the front door where Hohenheim is waiting. He opens it to a white flurry. This is going to be a long walk.

~~Break Line~~

Riza's POV

Hughes and Hohenheim had only been gone for 30 minutes and Trisha's contraction had gotten increasingly worse. They start out 5 minutes apart but now they were less than 2 minutes apart.

"Thats it we can't wait any longer. The baby need to be delivered now."Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Mustang asked looking slightly panicked. I thought a moment."Sort of." I replied " When I was a young girl my neighbor was visiting us and went into labor while there. I can remember what we did to deliver the baby." I stood up from the bed. " Colonel I need you to get a bucket of warm water, soap, rubbing alcohol, towels, and cotton balls." Mustang nodded, then stood and left the room to get the supplies.

Meanwhile I grabbed some extra pillows. I start place them around Trisha, propping her up. "This will be a more comfort bowl birthing position." I explain

"Thank you, um Riza can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I had just finished propping her up so she was leaning slightly forward and her legs were up and open.

"I'm really scared. I know this is a way to early birth and I'm afraid my baby won't make it." She said tears forming in her eyes.

I walked over to her and held her hand. " Every going to be find. I'm sure Hughes and Hohenheim will get back here with Urey and Sara and for baby I'm sure he is going to be fine." I said trying to reassure her.

"'He?' Are you already so positive it's going to be a boy?" Trisha laughed lightly. I smiled at this. 'Oh I wish I could tell her.'

Just then Mustang came in with Armstrong caring all the supplies I ask of him to get. "Alright let's get started." I started to quickly wasted my hand so I didn't give any germs to the newborn and started setting things up. As I was doing this, I notice Mustang sit next to Trisha and holding her hand for comfort. I looked toward Armstrong who was still in the room.

"Could you leave major, we can't have too many people in here right now." I said sitting in front of Trisha's legs.

Armstrong nodded and left the room.

Turn towards Trisha to see how far along she was. She was dilated about 7 centimeters. "Trisha, take deep breaths and don't push quite yet." If she pushes before she is 10 centimeters dilated she could become too exhausted before the baby is born.

She whimpers and gives a quick nodded. She starts to take deep breaths.

~~Break Line~~

Havoc's POV

Trisha is have a baby and I'm still stuck on the couch with a sore leg. Armstrong finally came down from upstairs. "How is she?" I asked. I know its 2 month too early for Trisha to be in labor and since I can't get off the couch (not to mention the stairs) without crutches so I didn't know the extent of her condition.

"She was bleeding and in the early stages of labor but it looks like Hawkeye knows what she is doing." Armstrong said, I nodded at this. Just then I was startled by another scream coming from upstairs. It made both Armstrong and I nearly jump out of ours seats. This is going to be a long night.

~~Break Line~~

Hohenheim's POV

The snow was coming down hard and we were about halfway to the Rockbell's house. To be honest though I didn't care about the snow or how cold it was, I more worried about Trisha. I didn't want to leave her at the house but Maes here doesn't know the way to the Rockbell's. I'm really scared about losing Trisha and the baby.

To be honest I'm terrified of being a father. I afraid my child be affected by my past (the only people who know about that is Trisha and Pinako) so me and Trisha had alright decide not to tell your child.

As we walk Maes look at me. "You nerves?" he asked me.

"Of what?" I answered

"Of being a father." Maes looked serious. I looked away.

"Its ok if you are. I sure was, when my wife went into labor I could hardly believe I was going to be a father. I won't lie it's hard at first. Your time is no longer just your, it's theirs to and it takes a lot of courage. You will question if your doing the right thing and being a good parent. It's a big game of trial and error. But you know you have done something right when you see your kid smile. I love being a dad now and each time I go to work I look forward to see my wife and daughter at the end of the day." Hughes put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. "So don't be too scared, it's all worth it in the end."

I look at him and smiled (finally he gave me some good advice) I now there is something off about these military officers (I felt it when I first saw them. Hell, I was even more suspicious when two of them turned out to be State Alchemists) but I find myself starting trust them. A few minutes later we made it to the Rockbell's. Don't worry Trisha were coming.

~~Break Line~~

Roy's POV

Trisha look like she was a extreme pain and was holding my hand a little too tight. I heard Hawkeye finally say "Trisha on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can."

"I'll try." Trisha whimpered out. Recently Trisha's contractions have been coming in less than 2 minutes apart. The next one came within seconds and Trisha screamed at the pain. "Shit" I muttered under my breath. I swear she almost broke my hand.

"You're doing great." Hawkeye encouraged

After a few more pain filed contractions (for both Trisha and my hand) and screamed filled pushes later Hawkeye said "Your crowning, I can see the head."

In a matter of seconds heard Hawkeye say "It's a boy!" I heard Trisha mutter something that sounded along the lines of "I guess you were right." right after she said that Trisha past out from exhaustion. But it was too quiet after that, it didn't seem right. Then it hit me, 'the baby wasn't crying.'

Look up at Riza. She was holding a small bundle to her chest, gently rubbing it's back. She had a worried expression on her face and I could hear mumbling under her breath "Dammit, come on dammit."

Get off the bed and rush over to her. She gave me an expression of sheer terror. She gently lowered her arms revealing the newly born baby. It was surreal look at someone I had known for years but now I was looking at him at him in what was supposed to be his first moments of life (or at least it would be if he was breathing)

I took little Edward from Riza's (she look to be holding back tears) arms and held him gently. He was so small and had patches of blood on him. He had tufts of blond hair on his head, his eyes were closed, his lips were blue and he wasn't breathing. I held him close to my chest and start rubbing his back.

'Come on breathe, dammit just breath.' This makes no sense at all. Edward can't die here. I know he doesn't so why isn't he breathing? ' Please, just breath. breath Fullmetal.'

Just then I felt the little bundle in my arms steer and whimper. My heart nearly skipped a beat. I gently pull little Edward away from my chest. He is whimpering and his eyes flicker open revealing two wide golden eyes. He starts to cry. I grin at this 'He's breathing. Thank god he's breath!'

"Edward" I look over to Trisha who is just now waking up (thank god she wasn't awake during the little scare Edward gave us) She reaches out her arms and mutters "My baby."

I carefully hand Edward over to his mother. She holds him close to her chest and gently lulls him "It's ok, I'm here. I will never leave you Edward." I felt something wet run down my face. I lifted my hand to my face and gently touch it. 'Holy shit I'm crying!' I thought

I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and look over to see Riza giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't you dare tell anyone." I growled her. She laughed lightly at this. "Alright" she promised me. 'God dammit why can't I be a little more manly (especially around her) and not cry.'

Just then I heard the door smash open down stairs and several foot step running up the stairs heading toward this room. The door to the bed room swung open revealing Hughes, Ureg, Sara, and Hohenheim standing there. They all looked to be out breath. "Trisha" Hohenheim breathed out.

"Von" Trisha said looking up at them "Come meet your son." Hohenheim looked stunned but walked over to his the bed and sat down next to his wife and stared at his newly born child.

A/N:

Ok this chapter was getting so long that I decided to put the rest in the next chapter. God this the longest chapter I have done so far. Sorry Roy is a little Ooc. I just always love the thought of Roy and Riza be sort of parents to Edward and Alphonse. That's one of the reasons I wanted to do this story. I just think it's so cute! Please follow, favorite, and review if you liked it. Thank you anyone who took the time to read this story. I appreciate it!

~Ireland


	6. Little Child

Chapter 6: Little Child

A/N:

I'm sorry, I meant to post this yesterday. There was something up with and it wouldn't let post this chapter. I don't know if anyone else had this problem but it royally pissed me off. Thank you FemGenjyo, jleasor99, and GodofGreed.

Riza's POV

Ureg and Sara examined Edward. According to them he was perfectly healthy, just a little small ((A/N lol I couldn't help myself.)) because of his premature birth. We told the Rockbells (out of earshot of Trisha and Hohenheim) about Edward's near death experience and they said they would keep a close eye on him. We were all trying to be careful around the newborn. Hell, I almost shot Havoc (Armstrong carried him up the stairs earlier because going crazy down there because he didn't know what was going on) in the foot because he started smoking in the room. At the moment Edward was asleep in Hohenheim's arms. Hohenheim seemed a little reluctant to hold his child at first (in fact he almost seemed afraid that he would hurt him) but now he couldn't stop grinning at his child.

Hohenheim handed Edward back to Trisha who then look at us "Would you like to hold him Roy?" She asked

Mustang slightly paled at this "No, it's okay but I just thin-" Trisha intruded him "No, I insist. After all you and Riza did help bring into the world." Mustang frowned and walk over to Trisha who was still lying on the bed. She carefully handed the still sleeping baby to him. Mustang then gently sat down at the far end of the bed.

He stared at the tiny bundle in his arms. I moved my chair so was close to him and could also look at Edward. Hughes, Armstrong, and even Havoc huddled behind us, all look at the kid who one day we would know him by the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Just then Edward stirred in his sleep and opened his wide golden eyes and looked up at Roy and Roy looked straight back him. Edwards looked curious, confused, and yet so innocent. Mustang brought his hand up and lightly stroked Edward's cheek.

Then little Edward did something that we never saw coming. Edward reached up and grabbed Roy's index figure and started smiling and giggling. It was safe to say everyone and probably Roy the most were taken aback by this (especially since in our own time, Edward would never ever smile at Roy like that.)

Just then I saw a flash of light and look up to Ureg holding a camera. "Sorry, but I'm a bit of a shutterbug and you have to admit that was a cute seen." He was holding the photo that came out in his hand and walked over to Trisha and handed it to her. "It is quite a lovely photo." I bearded Trisha comment. Roy hand Edward back to Trisha.

"Well it's been a long night but I think it's time we all go back to bed." Trisha said

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:15am. Damn, it really was late. I'm probably going to hear Mustang complaining in the morning on how he got no sleep.

Trisha look over to Ureg and Sara. "You two can stay here tonight if you want." They before nodded in agreement. We all start leaving the bedroom and return to our own places to sleep while Hohenheim and Trisha settled down and went to sleep with there child who was barely two hours old.

A/N:

That was kind of sweet! Heads up! Next chapter is the last chapter. Please review,follow and favorite if you liked it. Thank you anyone who took the time to read this story. I appreciate it!

~Ireland


	7. The Cards are in Place

Chapter 7: The Cards are in Place

A/N:

Ok this is the last chapter so enjoy the show!

Riza's POV

We all woke up early the next morning because the baby start crying. I heard Mustang grown in the bed next to mine. "Barley a day old and he is alrighty causing me trouble." Mustang growls. I roll my eyes at this. Roy and I got out bed and got dressed. When I left the bed room I noticed little Edward had stop crying. Trisha must have been able to quiet him down.

Hohenheim made everyone breakfast (I got to say he is a really good cook) because Trisha was still weak and couldn't get out of bed. After breakfast the Rockbells check up on Trisha and Edward. They said everything is fine. They went back home after that because it had stopped snowing and Ureg said Pinako would be worried about them.

I spent most of the day keep Trisha and Edward company. Trisha and I would talk about certain thing and I would cooed over little Edward (he really was adorable as a baby) when I held him.

It was about 3:00pm when Trisha said "It time to feed him." She was about to lift to chest when she looked me "Oh sorry, you don't mind right?" "Of course not." I say. Trisha lifts up her shirt slightly and starts feeding Edward. Just then the door swings open. Mustang and Havoc walk (well Havoc limped in on his crutches) in.

"Hawkeye we need t- AHH! CRIST RIZA DON'T SHOOT AT ME!" Mustang yelled dodging (I intentionally missed) the bullet I shot at him.

"You need to learn how to knock." I replied calmly. He and Havoc look behind me and blushed (I swear Havoc's nose started bleeding) lightly when they saw Trisha with a surprised look on her face still try to feed Edward.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting." Mustang said sheepishly

"It's alright." Trisha smiled

Mustang nodded and turned to me. "We need to talk, Hawkeye." I nodded and I told Trisha I would be back later. I followed Mustang and Havoc down to the living room and saw Hughes and Armstrong waiting for us. Once we're all sheer that was safe to talk Mustang started. "I think it is very clear by now that we can't stay here any more."

We all nodded in agreement. The reason we can't stay here is because of Edward. Had alrighty made it clear that we could not change the past. Now that Edward has been born we run to much of a risk sticking around.

"When should we leave?" Havoc asked

"Tonight" Roy said firmly

We all nodded again in a silent agreement. I will admit I'm a little sad that we have to leave. I have grown kind of attached to Trisha and Hohenheim and I'm sad I will have to say goodbye.

Just then I heard to rumbling. It sound kind of familiar. Everyone in the room seems to notice this. We see a faint glow of blue light and we all look down.

It's a transmutation circle.

~~Break Line~~

Roy's POV

'Why is this happening again?! Does this mean we're going home?'

Over the rumbling I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I look up to see Hohenheim and Trisha run into the room. Took note that Trisha was holding Edward protectively to her chest.

"Stop!" I yelled to them to keep them out of the circle.

"What's going on?" Hohenheim yelled. He look surprised and angry.

"I'm so sorry." I say feeling guilty because we didn't tell them the truth. "But you can't tell your child we were ever here." "What do you mean?" Trisha asked looking frantic. "I mean you have to forget we ever existed." I said sternly

Just then the light got brighter and the rumbling started to shake the house.

Trisha tried to move towards us but then Hohenheim pulled her back and held her close to his chest (of course being careful of the child in her arms) and said "Stay back Trisha." Trisha and Hohenheim were looking at us with sad eyes. I looked at Edward who was awake and had a look of amazement as the light reflected off his eyes. I looked back up at Trisha and Hohenheim and said "You better take good care of Edward."

The light continued to get brighter and the last thing I saw was little Edward and it looked like he was about to cry.

'I'm sorry.'

~~Break Line~~

Roy's POV ((A/N: Like I said in the first chapter it could easily be anyone's because they're all hearing and feeling the same thing.))

God dammit not this feeling again.

"Well done, you all completed the task."

That damn voice again. What does mean we did what it asked.

"You were able to make sure Edward Elric survived his own birth."

What! That's what it wanted us to do!

"Without you he would have just died and the domino effect would have never happened."

What effect does this thing have something planned for Edward?

"Its funny, you didn't even know you all did something. I guess it's like the old saying 'if you do something right, you're not sure you did anything at all'."

This bastard is pissing me off. Who is he anyway?

"The cards are all in place, thank you."

I hear him start to laugh. Ok that's it! I try to open my eye to see who this son of a bitch really is but I am blind by white. I swear I saw something though. Something in the white. Something smiling back at me.

Everything goes black.

~~Break Line~~

Roy's POV

We all woke up back in East Command. We apparently had only been gone for one day back in our time and Hughes somehow made up a good excuse (he didn't tell them the truth of course. I mean who would believe us) for our absence. None of us real talked about it afterwards we kind of went on with our lives.

I didn't see Edward again till he came to Central and I had to lie to him about Hughes's death. It felt so easy to lie to him because I have been doing it to him even before he was born.

~~~FIN~~~

A/N:

Well I finished it. I think I did an ok job on this story. My original idea for this story was they had to go back in time to make sure Trisha got sick and died but then I would feel horrible. Don't know when my next story will be, what fandom it will be or what it will be about. I'm thinking about doing a short sequel to this story. If I do it will be most likely one chapter. Since I'm on summer vacation I have more time to focus on this kind of stuff. I had a lot of fun doing this story. Thank you MidnaWolf, owlgirl1998, SapphireBlue82, Anna Riza Kurosaki, Assassin729, Noxy the Prody, Nakiera, RinzlerlsTron123, awesomenaruto, FemGenjyo, jleasor99, GodofGreed, and Krymsyn Vyxyn for the favorites, follows, and reviews . Special thanks to Lizzie for the trips and support you are awesome. Thank you all and anyone who takes the time to read this story. I now there are better stories out there but thank you for reading my story and sticking with me. You all get a cookie! Please review and favorite if you liked it. I appreciate it!

~Ireland


End file.
